Saying Goodbye
by ispksarcasm
Summary: This is my version of how Cassie found out what happened during Heroes Pt. 2. Daniel/Janet in flashbacks later chapters . For my Aunt, R.I.P. I love you.
1. Chapter 1

**Saying Goodbye**

Rated: K+

Category: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Season: 7

Spoilers: Heroes Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: This is my version of how Cassie found out what happened in that episode.

Note: To be honest I have no idea if a fic even remotely like this was done before, it probably has been, but this is my version.

This is dedicated to my aunt, rest in peace, i love you! ='(

Enjoy!

* * *

Cassie flicked her pen back and forth between her fingers as she pretended to listen to the teachers lecture. This was so boring...seriously why would she ever need to know this stuff? She couldn't wait for this afternoon, Daniel had promised to pick her up after school because they weren't scheduled to go off world for a few days.

She hadn't seen him so long, and she was really excited. She missed him, especially since he had been... not dead but just... away, for such a long time. It hadn't been easy when he came back and didn't recognize her, she remembered back to when he finally remembered her, she had been visiting the base about a week after he returned and he still didn't know her yet, they had sat akwardly in the commisary and began to eat, then randomly mid-bite he drops his fork and shouts, "Cassie!" and then hugged her tightly, like he used to. She had laughed and hugged him back as tightly as she could, she hadn't really seen him much since and was looking foward to sometime with him.

She was glancing out the window when she saw it, there was a giant black truck pulling into the parking lot, she watched as the car stopped and two men hopped out, she didn't recognize one, but he was dressed in a uniform she recognized as airforce. She squinted, 'Yes!' she whispered causing people to stare at her, the other was Daniel. Maybe he had pulled some strings to get her out early. She heard talking in the hallway before there was a knock at the door. She stood as the SF talked to the teacher and was halfway out the door when the teacher called, "Cassie." She walked out into the hallway, the SF remaining inside the classroom, and then she saw him, "DANIEL!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, "Hey Cassie," there was something wrong with his voice, with his half hearted hug, she immediately knew something was up, she pulled away and looked at him, taking in his appearance. There were a few scratches all over him but that was normal, there was something else wrong, his usually happy face was not smiling, his eyes were sad and slightly red-rimmed.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" she asked, instantly serious.

"Cassie, go grab your stuff, I'm taking you home," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Daniel," she said sternly. What had happened? He looked up at her sadly and as their eyes locked, realization set in. A horrible, _horrible_ realization. Someone had died, someone she loved was gone, gone forever. She supposed she should have known their luck would run out someday, but they had always just been the invincible SG-1. She always felt like no matter what dooms-day earth faced they would come out standing on top. She bit her lip as she felt tears spring to her eyes. "Who?" she whispered, her voice sounding nothing like the happy teenager she had been just a few minutes before.

"Cassie," he shook his head slowly.

"Who Daniel?" she asked again, more firmly. He didn't answer, just stared at her. "Was it Sam?" she asked, her voice breaking on her name as the tears threatened to fall.

"No, Sam's fine," Daniel answered, his voice strangled.

"Teal'c?" she asked softly, not able to stop the tears as they pushed at her eyes, feeling the wetness fall down.

"No," he paused, "Cassie go get you're stuff," he tried again.

"Jack?" she asked, her voice rising another octave. She needed to know.

He looked at her with pain in his eyes, "Jack's injured, shot by a staff weapon, but he's going to be fine." His voice broke on the word fine.

She furrowed her brows, "Then who?" she asked. If it wasn't Daniel and it wasn't Sam.

He looked at her, not Jack or Teal'c then... "Cassie let's just..." Her eyes widened in shock as she connected the dots.

"Mom," she gasped out, her hands flying to her mouth. The flash of pain across Daniel's face was all she needed to know she had guessed right. "No," she whispered shaking her head, "No you're lying, she doesn't even go off base, she's fine."

"Cassie," he whispered, "Let's just go." he pleaded with her.

"What happened?" she asked, so quietly that if Daniel hadn't been listening he would have missed it. He just stood there, his eyes full of pain.

"Daniel. What. Happened?" she said her voice low and demanding, trying very hard not to scream. She gave him a pleading look and he caved.

"Janet came with us on a rescue mission and we were ambushed."

"No," she shook her head.

"She was shot by a staff weapon while she was saving a man's life and...," he swallowed and closed his eyes, "she was killed instantly."

"No," she gasped out, "You're wrong," she said her voice gaining strength.

"Cassie, I was _right_ next to her, trust me," he said, his voice shaking.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she shouted at him. She ran back into the classroom tears streaming down her face, letting the door slam behind her. She ran to her desk, pulling her cell phone out of her bag, dialing her mom's number.

"Cassie! Cass, what's wrong?" her boyfriend, Dom, called from his seat. She ignored him, frantically dialing the number. Mom always answered her phone, always. If there was a medical emergency someone else answered for her, it never went to voice mail, never. She would talk to her mom, she would prove Daniel wrong. She was fine, she was at the base sitting in the commisary with Sam, she was taking care of an injured Jack, Daniel was wrong, she would prove it to him. She heard the door click open behind her and heard him walk into the room but she didn't look at him, she didn't want to see him right now. "Dr. Jackson? What's going on?" Dom asked, Daniel ignored the questions too.

"Cassie!" Daniel shouted behind her as she pressed call. She felt the eyes on her but she didn't care, her world revolving around the rings, "Cassie, she's gone," he said.

The rest of the class started murmuring, "Who's gone?" "Gone as in dead!" "What's going on?"

She didn't care, ring, ring, ring, "Pick up mom," she shouted into the phone, ring, ring, ring, "Mom, pick up! Pick up the phone!" The tears falling harder now as the rest of the class continued to murmur, putting the story together.

"Cassie what's going on!" Dom asked again, again they ignored him.

"I was right there Cass, she's gone!" he said sadly, he gestured for the SF to grab her stuff and he did, leaving the room and heading toward the car with it.

"YOU'RE WRONG," Cassie shrieked spinning around to face him, "SHE'S FINE, YOU'RE LYING!"

"Hi, this is Janet, I'm not here right now..." Cassie heard her mom's voice on the other side of the phone.

"NO!" she screamed, she threw her phone at the wall as hard as she could, watching the split pieces of it fall to the ground, she turned toward her desk, picked up the first thing she saw and threw that too. Turning around she looked for more things to throw.

"Cassie!" Daniel screamed, grabbing her hands, she fought against him. "Cassie, stop!" he said. She tore her arms from his grasp and ran from the room. He quickly followed her out, catching up with her in the hallway. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight against him as she continued to struggle. She slammed her fist as hard as she could against his chest, he flinched but didn't let her go. He held her until she calmed, her tears still falling as he brushed her hair. He kept whispering, "Shh, you're okay."

"I didn't even get to say good-bye," she whispered against his chest, he closed his eyes tight.

"Cassie, I'm going to take you home now," he whispered and she nodded against his chest.

He released her slowly, sliding an arm around her shoulders as they walked and left the school.

* * *

Cassie walked out into the parking lot with Daniel's arm wrapped around her, tears still streaming down her face.

She climbed into the big black truck she by now associated with the Air Force, the SF was driving them and so they both climbed into the back of the truck. She didn't see the faces of her classmates pressed against the window, she didn't know what they were whispering about now, she didn't care. Her mom was gone, gone forever, and she didn't even get to say good-bye.

They drove in silence for a while before she broke the quiet, "Daniel, can we not go... home?" she whispered the last word.

He looked at her, "Where do you want to go?" he asked softly.

"Anywhere, but not there... it'll all remind me of her," she said quietly.

"Okay," he said. He tapped the seat, "Sergeant could you take us to my apartment?"

"Yes Sir," the SF replied.

"Thanks," he turned back to Cassie taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, "You'll stay with me."

She nodded and leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes tight, "You were there?" she asked.

She felt him stiffen next to her, "Yes," he whispered tightly, pain leaking into his voice.

She nodded, "Okay." She didn't know what else to say, she didn't know what to do, she put her head on Daniel's shoulder and just let the tears fall, staining his shirt as her mascara and eyeliner slid down her cheeks. Daniel sat with her, not letting go of her hand fighting the tears back himself.

She was still in shock, she couldn't believe that her mom, her _mom_, was gone. She sat there dumbly crying against his shoulder, she couldn't believe that she was gone. Why did she keep saying gone? Her mom wasn't gone, she wasn't on vacation, she wasn't coming back, she was _dead_.

As they pulled up to Daniel's apartment building he grabbed her stuff, slinging her backpack around his shoulder and handing her the pocketbook. She took it and they climbed out of the car, walking up to the building with his arm still wrapped around her.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it, which I almost am. I'm putting some memories into the next one so it'll hopefully be not quite so sad.

Please, Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

She entered Daniel's apartment and tossed her bag into the corner which he had deemed Cassie's long ago. She always loved it here, everything was so uniquely... Daniel. The old artifacts lying all over the place, the pens and journals stored in random places, the smell of worn leather and old books. She loved it, every last quirk. She looked at the couch and had an all to painful flashback.

_He told her to sit down, he said that this would be a bit of a shock. She said that they had something to tell her. She said it was important._

_She sat and looked between them, they shared an akward glance as they worked out how to tell her. They both looked so nervous that she just put them out of their misery, "You two are dating right?"_

_Their jaws had dropped and she just stared at them, her eyebrows raised expectingly, "What?... When?...How did you find out?" Daniel mumbled sheepishly._

_"You two are about as subtle as a gun. Sheesh, took you long enough to tell me, I was getting worried you would never let me in on the 'secret',"Cassie said putting air quotes around the last word._

_Her mom blushed and laced her fingers with Daniel's, "Well we were just waiting for the right moment," she said, smiling goofily at him._

_He smiled back at her in a sort of love sick way before kissing her lightly. _

_"Ew, get a room," she screamed playfully tossing a pillow at them, which led to a full on pillow war._

_An hour and quite a few unfortunate pillow casualties later the happy couple had surendered to the wrath of Cassie and they had celebrated her victory by taking her out for ice cream and then going to buy new pillows._

She blinked back more tears as Daniel shut the door behind them, she walked over to the couch, tracing the fabric's light pattern with her fingertips.

"What's for lunch?" she asked as she settled into the sofa, sinking back into the cushions, trying her hardest to think of anything but her mom and hold it together for just a little longer.

"Um... lunch... right, we need food," he said looking around helplessly. He found his way into the kitchen, a place he hardly ever used, "Hm... well we have pasta" she heard more cabinets being opened as he searched the small room, "and we have... pasta," he said.

"Pasta it is then," she said, she closed her eyes breathing in the smell of old books, reminding herself of other memories they all had in this place. This wouldn't be something she would forget easily, her mom wasn't a forgettable person, she was the best mom Cassie knew. Was. Cassie bit her lip as she pulled out other memories.

_"JACK O'NEILL YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" she heard her mom scream as Jack emptied the cooler of ice cold water onto her back._

_He laughed meniacally as he ran and did a cannonball into the pool in their backyard where Daniel and Sam were giggling uncontrollably in the shallow end. Teal'c, meanwhile stood at the grill and smiled as he watched the scene play out in front of him._

_"High Five!" Cassie called to him, crouching at the edge of the water and holding out her hand to him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in, fully clothed, "JACK!" she screamed, splashing him._

_"Mwhahaha, Jack O'Neill, Air Force Colonel, planet-saver, and evil mastermind," he said, swimming over to where Sam and Daniel were still shaking with laughter, gripping their sides. He stood taking a bow in the shallow water as Cassie glared, trying to plot her revenge._

_"Don't worry Cass," her mom said in a very menacing tone of voice, from the edge of the pool,"I have some very large needles at my disposal for revenge."_

_Jack's gulp of fear could be heard all across the country._

_***********_

_She sighed, they were at it _again._ Did they really think that she didn't notice? How he stood just a little too close to her, how he was always commenting on how pretty she looked, how when she entered the room she was all he could look at? For cryin' out loud, she would never figure out how these two came to have top security clearance. _

_She glanced at the clock, 2040 hours, she sighed, she would let them have their privacy. "Alright," she said convincingly, "I'm going to bed."_

_"Already? It's barely even nine!" Daniel said, she nearly rolled her eyes, these two were pretty dense._

_"Guess I'm just tired," she said with a shrug._

_"Night," she said, placing a kiss on the top of Daniel's head and then one on her mom's cheek. _

_She nearly laughed at their 'subtle' glances to check when she was gone, little did they know she could she everything from the staircase. As she headed up she saw Daniel nearly jump out of his chair to kiss her, 'Yeah,' she thought to herself, 'real subtle.'_

_***********_

_"Okay..." Cassie said as she was told to sit down. Everyone was there. And by everyone she meant SG-1 and Mom. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously as she sat cautiously on the edge of her bed._

_"Well, as you know you recently started dating that boy," her mom said._

_"He has a name mom, and yeah... so?" she asked wondering why she was her and why everyone looked so uncomfortable._

_"So there are some things that we should talk about now that you're growing up..." her mom said._

_"Oh. My. God," Cassie said as she connected the dots, "This is the sex talk. You're ALL giving me the sex talk."_

_They all smiled sheepishly, and so began the most akward conversation of her life._

_***********_

He sighed as he poured the pasta into the boiling water. He hadn't meant to tell her like that, he didn't want to tell her at all, this wasn't exactly happy news, but he figured it was better she found out from him, from someone who gave a damn rather than some impersonal letter from the Air Force saying how she was an honorable officer and all that jazz.

He missed her. He missed her a lot. He had loved her, he really did and his heart ached in all the wrong places. He felt like he did right after he had lost Sha're. Why did the girl's he fell for have a tendency to die? It wasn't fair, and if it were up to him, he would lock himself away to keep himself, and whatever unfortunate girl his heart would belong to next safe. But it wasn't up to him, it was up to Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Cassie.

But he was being strong, as strong as he could be, for Cassie. He would be there for her, like no one was for him when his parents died, even if his heart was just as broken as hers. He jumped when suddenly he heard loud beeps and noticed the smoke rising from the pots.

* * *

She felt tears push past eyelids as she struggled not to cry, when she was startled from her thoughts by some loud beeps she recognized as a smoke alarm, "Daniel?" she called.

The kitchen had a foggy look to it and he was waving at the pot, "Sorry," he called back, "Everythings under control... for the most part... um... Lunch is ready!"

She nervously sat down at the table, at least she knew why her mom had never let Daniel near the kitchen.

* * *

She settled into the bed in Daniel's spare bedroom, "You sure you want to go to school tomorrow?" he asked her. They had spent the rest of the day sitting together on that couch, his arm around her and tissues strewn everywhere not really saying anything, just taking comfort in eachothers reassuring and comforting touch.

"Yeah,"she mumbled into the pillow, she had decided she would rather be with people and in school than be alone with her thoughts and memories.

"Alright," he said, she felt her bed dip as he sat on the edge, "I'll drop you off on the way to work. Sam said she'll pick you up and you can choose where to go from there," he said, trailing off.

"Okay, Night Daniel," she said turning her face out of the pillow and looking at him, at the familar crystal blue eyes.

"Night," he said, stiffling a yawn, bending down he kissed her forehead and then stood.

She closed her eyes, as she heard the door click shut, the image of her mother kept swimming in front of her eyes.

She didn't know how she was going to sleep tonight, let alone, if she was going to sleep tonight.

She couldn't stop seeing her everytime she closed her eyes.

_Her mom brushing her hair after she showered._

_Her mom reminding her not to forget her lunch as she pratcially ran out the door to catch her bus._

_Her mom coming home on the verge of tears after they had...lost...Daniel._

_Her mom in the park, holding hands with Daniel after he had come back and looking happier than she had in a long time._

_Her mom... her mom._

It wasn't fair. Why her? Why not some stupid bad guy, or someone else...anyone else?

She felt tears push past her eyelids again and she felt that dreadful feeling seeping into her chest again. The feeling she had nearly 8 years ago when that disease had killed everyone she knew, her family, her friends...everyone. Alone, cold, scared, sad, everything bad mixed into one utterly hopeless feeling. She felt the cold, the aching cold spread through her and she shuddered. Her reality mixing with her nightmares, she screamed, unable to stop the yell or the tears.

She didn't hear the door open or see him run into the room, she only knew that she wasn't alone when she felt his rough touch on her arm and face. "Cassie!" he called frantically, his eyes finding hers. She stopped screaming but couldn't stop the sobs that ripped through her. He sat further onto the bed, holding her tight to him as she cried. "Shh, you're okay, I've got you," he whispered, her arms winding around his bare waist and her face buried against his chest, against the warmth of his skin. When she finally calmed and her breath stopped coming in ragged gasps she pulled away slightly. She looked up at him and saw the tracks of tears on his face, "Hey," he said, a watery smile on his face.

* * *

He hadn't been able to hold it together, hearing her sob like that, it broke him and so he cried too, hugging her tightly, needing her as much as she needed him. He had stopped before she did, pullingWhat did one say now? Did he say all that crap he'd heard when he lost his parents, 'They're in a better place now,' 'I'm sorry for your loss,' all that stuff? It was stupid, Janet's death was as much a loss to him as it was to her. He knew that if there was a heaven she'd be there now, but he had never believed it when those people had said it to him back then, so he didn't sugar coat it, he didn't try to make things better than they were, "She loved you, you know," he said saying the only thing that made sense, and she nodded into his chest. He didn't say anything else, she already knew everything he could have said and he was sure someone else would tell her those meaningless words of comfort at one point. So he had said the one thing he had wished he could have heard all those years ago?

After a while he said, "Come on," and he began getting up. She looked at him questioningly and he responded by pulling on her hand. She silently followed him to his room, her comforter curled around her shoulders, and they both settled into his bed. He turned out the lights and lay down and she curled up against him. They fell asleep like that, her head against his chest, his arm around her shoulders, like a young girl with her father after a nightmare.

Except this nightmare wasn't going to go go away, not by a long shot.

* * *

A/N: I'm planning on one more chapter, but I haven't started it yet so it may take a little longer than this one did.

Again, please PLEASE review =)


End file.
